Being Free
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: Bad girl Caroline Forbes knows exactly how to push Golden Boy Klaus Mikaelson Buttons. Drabble Style, lemons. Klaroline story


Hey, guys! I know I said no more stories until I finished All just happen that I couldn't get this story out of my head, and came up with a couple of ideas for this story it will be a drabble style and I'll update when I can. I decided to separate from my drabble story since I kind of want this to be about High school Caroline and Klaus. Hope you guys like please let me know what you think.

* * *

"Good day Govern." The blond said in a fake British accent as she came up to him.

"Has anyone ever told you your bloody annoying," Klaus spoke up as he tops off pouring himself a beer from the keg.

"You all the time. " Caroline sweetly replied as she gave him her cup to top her off.

"What are you even doing here?" He said looking at her up and down. Caroline Forbes in her cheer-leading outfit was always a sight to see. Not just because the short skirt showed off her amazing legs, but because of her being the Mystical Falls bad girls.

With her cheerleader outfit, she looked like Americans as long as you did not take in mind her piercings and dirty mouth.

"I think people tend to forget that before Damon left for college we were friends and still are."Jumping up to the counter and taking a seat, "Plus I had to finish out the night with the Cheer squad, Team bonding and all." Rolling her eyes.

"You're her to finishing pissing off Elena,"Klaus replied not taking her seriously at all.

"Point goes to Sherlock." Smirking at him as she took a drink from her beer. "But if you ask me the true question is of the night why are you drinking? Not the designated driver tonight," She asks.

"Why are you so obsessed with me drinking."

"Because I never seen you drink in these years I know come on chug it," she told him as she raised her red cup, waiting to cheer.

Klaus couldn't help but just shake his head and lifted his cup toasting with her as they both took a drink whisper.

"There might still be some life, left in you." As she leaned on her hands."Good goal tonight," She told him sincerely.

"Thanks," Klaus told her as he looked down at his shoes.

"And who knows you be able to score on the field and off it tonight." She said popping down from the counter walking over closer to him kicking him to look at her as she winked at him.

This woman was driving him crazy, he thought.

"Caroline."

"What, you don't want to play tonight." She teased him.

"it's not like I didn't already take your virtue, Kind Sir." Teasing him as she bit her lip.

"Well, I don't remember you complaining when I took yours." He replied as reach forward pulling her closer as he put his hands on her waist.

Klaus hated when Caroline mention them losing their virginity to each other as if it was just some simple thing. All because according to her and his friends they came from two different social circles in school the misfits and popular kids.

"I already told you, Klaus. Better you than a stranger, " She whispered in his ears causing Klaus to see red as she pulled back from him.

"Salvatore," Caroline said looking over at Stefan as he walked into the kitchen and she walked out. Klaus swore she event Did it with an extra bounce just to tease him.

"I still don't understand why Damon invites her." Stefan said, "Then again I kind of do, he just does to make Elena get mad at me. but I can't complain since he got us the beer."Handing his cup over to Klaus for a refill.

"Did you say my name," Elena asked as she made her way over to them.

"Was that Scary Care," Elena asked. "I don't know why she couldn't just head home after the job by the way." She told both the guys as she took Stefan's arm.

"Don't call her that," Klaus said defensively.

"Why not. You gave her the name," Elena said grabbing Stefan's drink out of Klaus' hand.

"I did it stupidly the day after she almost ran me over. Take in mind I was pissed."He told her crossing his arms.

"Whatever what did she want anyway."

"A top off," Stefan replied for truly did not understand what Stefan saw in Elena.

"Are you drinking?"

"What cant I drink." Klaus said as Elena rolled her eyes,"Anyway, your bratty baby sister is looking for you."

"Don't call her that, she has already asked you to stop," Stefan said.

"Why not? Whats up with both of you tonight.I understand Klaus being a grump but you?"

Already starting there the usual fight of always Klaus decided this was the time to mingle with others.

"I'm going to go," But neither heard as he made his way out towards the back.

* * *

Klaus was outside with a couple of teammates when he spotted Caroline looking over at him.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she nodded towards the woods. Seeing her excuse herself and walk away from the young group of girls. Making her way towards the further back of the Salvatore house.

"I'm going to get another," Klaus told them as he rushed to follow Caroline. Not caring if they called out to him for a refill or anything he was a man on a mission.

As he made his way further into the woods behind the property.

Klaus could not for the life of him understand how far Caroline could have gotten, she had only been a couple of feet ahead of him.

"Caroline," He called out her name as he kept walking further into the forest.

"Took you long enough," He heard her voice behind him and there she was leaning on one of the trees he had just passed. Her hands behind her back and legs crossed in front with a sweet smile place on her face.

"The woods really," Klaus asked as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"What I think it is fun," Caroline said pulling him by the jersey as she places a kiss on his lips. "Don't you want to pound into me out here, against this tree?" She whispered into his ear.

"Bloody hell women." Klaus hissed as he places a kiss on her neck gripping on to the thigh of Caroline's leg she had hiked around his waist.

"Klaus." Caroline moaned as he thrust his jean cover cock towards her center. Where she wanted him the most already wet from their foreplay from before.

Slipping his fingers around her waist line of her thong, Klaus quickly slipping it down Caroline's legs as she finished kicking it off completely. Giving Klaus the access he needed and she desired.

Klaus slipped his finger inside her causing Caroline to let out a breathless moan. Pushing his magical finger in and out of her.

Klaus enjoys the sounds she was making adding another finger. He started pumping them in a smooth fast rhythm and Feeling how wet she was for him. As he slowly moved his thumb over her clit causing her to arch her back away from the tree.

"Yess!" Caroline's moan was cut off by Klaus placing a kiss on her lip. As he brought her self-closer to his fingers. The hand that had been on his chest quickly made its way down his body, as she cupped him through his jeans causing Klaus to moan into the kiss.

Pulling back from his lips Caroline quickly unbuckle his jeans slipping her hand down his boxers and grabbing his cock somewhat tight as she went up and down his shaft causing Klaus to slightly buckle and slow down on his on movement on her body.

"Condom Klaus," she told him as she sucked his neck already feeling her legs shaking. "Because if you want to fuck me against this tree you better soon." She told him.

Klaus pulled out his fingers from her hot centers he quickly pulled out a condom and slipping it to his pre leaking cock.

"Hold on," he told her as Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as he easily slipped into her gripping on to her hiked leg once again. Klaus paused for a moment letting her get used to the feeling as he slowly started to slam into her.

"Harder" Caroline demanded as she lifted her hips. Klaus let out a moan as he gripped on to her thigh and started to pound into harder and pulled back faster. Causing Caroline to moan out his name as he speeds up, gripping on her hips as he moved up and down with force pulling back as Caroline wrapped her leg tighter around to his to get him as close as possible.

" You feel so good." Klaus moaned as he kept thrusting into her.

"I'm close," she told him.

As Klaus smiled bring his hand to press down on her clit, Caroline let out a loud moan as she clenched around him arching her back away from the tree as came down hard. As she came Klaus quickens his speed even more as he leaned his head on her trying to bring himself to his peak as Caroline reached down between them to massage his balls in her hand, needing to feel him lose control.

"Goddamnit!" he groaned, pushing into her as far as he could before he came. as he went lip leaning his head against her as he pulled out from her. Caroline brought down her leg trying to gain her balance as she leaned on the tree as they both caught their breaths.

Caroline smiled over at Klaus as she fixed her skirt, "See you can Score both on and off the field." Causing Klaus to roll her eyes.

"Do you need a ride?" Klaus asked her as she slowly started fixing herself up.

"No thanks brought my own Car. Well like always this was fun." She told him already starting to walk away.

As Klaus leaned forward to pick up her thong, "Forgetting something," Smirking at her as he waved it at her.

"You can Keep it." she told him as she winked at him before turning around and walking away.

"You leave me your thong but won't go out to dinner with me." He yelled after her.

"I have to make you work for it." She told him looking over the shoulder as she winked at him and diapered back towards the party.

* * *

Review


End file.
